Comienzo de un Legado
by Zero Ancient Wolf
Summary: En esta historia se cuenta el inicio de un legado el de aquel que es la reencarnacion de dos criaturas que su poder es inimaginable. El rating es M por el simple hecho que apenas comienza esta historia puede cambiar mucho. Los personajes que uso son de sus creadores yo solo los uso para divertir a los lectores sin fines de lucro. si les saque una sonrisa hize algo bueno en mi vida


Escena 0: Inicios (Solo soy el Prologo T.T )

En la antigüedad el caos reino por el mundo para controlar o regular el caos se decidió que cinco familias tomaran el poder en cada nación elemental los años han pasado las cosas están estables o lo estaban los lideres de "los poderes" junto a los demás habitantes de cada país decidieron abrir escuelas donde se les enseñara a los "indicados" como usar sus habilidades pero nadie jamás espero que un accidente pusiera las cosas a favor a los Uchiha que desde la muerte de Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki en accidente de avión hace ya diez años ellos querían controlar todo comenzando desde las escuelas

Diez años antes de la historia día del Adiós

En un cementerio cercano a la ciudad de Konoha se observan dos féretros que van bajando lentamente a su última morada en las lapidas se leen las inscripciones:

"_Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki_

_Padres, Amigos, Familia, Empresarios"_

"_Que su estén lugar mejor al que estamos ahora _

_Jamás los olvidaremos"_

Los presentes lloraban, ponen rosas y margaritas en la tumba de la pareja de casados que querían tener un segunda de miel pero lamentablemente el avión exploto misteriosamente dejando huérfano a un pequeño de 5 años

¿Por qué se tuvieron que ir dejándolo a él tan solo? – Se lamenta un hombre de unos 46 años de pelo blanco con un smoking negro – Minato, hijo ¿por que se tuvieron que ir?

Jiraiya tranquilo no querrás que él te vea llorar – una hermosa mujer de 46 años pelo rubio, ojos color miel y una delantera de muerte ponía su mano en el hombro de su esposo para intentar calmarlo y que dejara salir todo el dolor- debemos ser fuertes por el –tratando de mantenerse firme ante esta situación

Tsunade…. –susurro entre su dolor para ver a su "nieto"

Cerca de la doble tumba un niño rubio, ojos azules, tres marcas a cada lado de cara está llorando inconsolablemente muchos de los presentes no sabían por qué no se movía lo intentaron mover varias veces de ese lugar pero el solo contesta "es mi culpa, fue mi culpa"

Para que les hable de que quería un hermanito o una hermanita – pensaba tristemente el niño- desearía jamás haber dicho eso

Las nubes negras comenzaron a llenar el lugar poco después de que sellaron con tierra y concreto la última morada de dos personas que aun no debieron de haber muerto

¿Escuchaste eso? – uno de los guardias de la familia Namikaze le hablo a uno de la Uzumaki

Si que el avión fue atacado por un técnica de fuego ¿pero por quien o quienes? – cuestiono el guardia de los Uzumaki

Podrían haber sido los Uchiha – contesto un guardia de los Senju- con eso de que no le agrado que ellos se casaran hace siete años

Los pensamientos del pequeño niño estaban en escuchar la conversación de los guardias pero lo que escucho lo dejo sorprendido uno de los cinco poderes los ataco, mato a sus padres solo porque ellos se amaban

_Malditos Uchiha solo saben hacer daño – _unas voces misteriosas provenía de la mente cabeza del niño-_ acabaremos con ellos chico ellos mataron a tu familia tu acaba con la de ellos_

Naruto solo escuchaba lo que esas frías voces que le decían lo mismo una y otra vez mientras la lluvia se dejaba ver era como si el cielo llorara la partida de sus padres pensó fugazmente el niño

Una limosina se estaciono frente a la entrada del cementerio en ella se ve un logo como un abanico de ella bajaron dos personas de veintiséis años de edad y uno de sesenta años los tres con smoking negro en cuanto entraron al cementerio el hombre de la tercera edad vio algo insólito

Las miradas de el hombre de ojos negros pelo negro con algunos tintes de blanco se dejo ver eran canas y los ojos azul tan fríos como un hielo del niño rubio el cual tenía dos katanas extrañas una era azul con la empuñadura que parecía un cráneo de cabra a su izquierda y la otra blanca con una especie de aura rojiza cubriéndola en la derecha

Ustedes…pagaran-señalo Naruto a los recién llegados con ambas armas- pagaran

Lo siguiente que se vio fue totalmente extraño todos los presentes se alejaban de Naruto con miedo en sus ojos atrás del parecía que avía un par de espectros esa era la palabra más indicada el de la izquierda parecía un Caballero de edad media pelo blanco, mirada gélida, aura azul y escarcha que dejaba al caminar, de la derecha un zorro rojo con nueve colas que estaba quemando el pasto con su sola presencia

Morirás ahora Madara Uchiha…. – los espectros eran los que hablaron mientras Naruto levantaba las armas- pagaras por tus pecados

En cuanto a Madara el estaba petrificado era imposible lo que sus ojos veían a su lado estaban Arthas el Rey de los No-muerto y el Kyubi el rey del infierno

¿Qué carajos está pasando? ¿Quiénes son esos espíritus?- era lo que gritaban los guardias Uchiha-

Los cinco guardias que estaban ahí se lanzaron para tratar de detener a Naruto, los espíritus, Jiraiya y Tsunade veían todo con algo de calma pero los demás presentes en el funeral ya tenían preparado todo para contener al "indefenso" niño que estaba "poseído" por dos espíritus lentamente Naruto caminaba hacia el longevo ser que no parecía tener miedo alguno en el instante que Naruto tenía ambas espadas apuntando a la garganta de Madara

Es ahora de pagar Madara –declararon ambos seres- me debes la inmortalidad/las técnicas de fuego y son dos millones de monedas de oro

Todos y cada uno de los presentes cayeron de espalda al oír esa declaración por parte de los seres

Espera un momento –Arthas y el Kyubi se miran fijamente- ¿Qué carajos haces en mi reencarnación? – más molestos aun- ¿Tu reencarnación? Es mi reencarnación –aun más molestos- deja de copiarme maldito

Alguien que nos explique qué está pasando con esos dos – sentencio un joven de pelo rojo con varias perforaciones en su rostro-

¿Que hacen ellos en el cuerpo de mi querido sobrino? – una joven de pelo azul con un flor de papel en el estaba más que furiosa al ver como su sobrino estaba cerca del octogenario aun con las espadas en mano-

De la nada varias sombras comenzaron a materializar un par de cuerpos uno era de un chico castaño camisa de manga larga verde con otra de manga corta sobre la primera pero en blanco, unos zapatos deportivos con short y una cicatriz con forma de x por toda su cara, la otra era una chica pelo negro con buenas proporciones en su cuerpo, una blusa blanca con falda y chaleco en tonos de rosa y unos zapatos deportivos rosa

Maestro que bueno es verle – ambos inclinados a un lado de Naruto la chica a la derecha y el chico a su izquierda -¿Qué haces tú aquí? –Se señalaron ambos-

Otra vez lo mismo… -viendo como los guardias Uzumaki, Namikaze o Senju no reaccionaban o estaban confundidos- ¿Qué no piensa actuar? –con una leve molestia pregunto la mujer de ojos color miel

Lo sentimos Lady Tsunade pero no sabemos cual familia de guardias debería de actuar -Contesto el guardia de lo Senju-

Explica lo que dices es mi sobrino – Ordeno la mujer de pelo azul al guardia de los Namikaze-

Eso mismo te ordeno yo a ti – Ordena el de pelos rojos a su guardia-

Muy simple no hacemos nada porque no sabemos que apellido tiene el chico –Contesto el guarda de los Senju-

Es el hijo de Minato mi hermano por lo tanto es un Namikaze – Contesto fríamente la chica de la flor de papel-

Es el hijo de Kushina mi hermana por lo tanto es un Uzumaki – Decía con pesadez el de los pirsin-

Es mi heredero por lo tanto es un Senju – Esta vez fue la mujer de gran delantera-

Esta ya se puso mal – dijo el zorro a su "camarada"-

Acepto que tengamos la misma reencarnación ¿pero por que dices que esto está mal Kyubi? – Pregunto con curiosidad el rey de los muertos-

Por eso –señalo el Uchiha mayor con temor hacia la espalda de Naruto donde apareció una figura de un hombre joven pelo blanco, traje carmesí con gafas en mano-

Xion… -susurraron el joven castaño y la pelinegra- ¿aquí?

Así que este pequeño es la reencarnación de dos de los reyes malditos – hablo fríamente mientras le tiraba las espadas a Naruto –regla uno si el usa las espadas por más de cuatro minutos comenzara a perder el control – levantando su dedo hacia todos- regla dos ya que aquí están tres representantes de los cinco poderes y un fundador de estos mismo según la clausula F964 de la ley seis sobre los poderes que dice y sito

"_si por alguna extraña razón el hijo de un matrimonio entre dos de los líderes de los poderes y que estos sean de diferente familia le están juzgando sus raíces y un tercer líder lo declara su heredo tendrá que ser el líder por derecho de los tres poderes cuando cumpla diecisiete años de vida mientras tanto los parientes más cercanos a él cómo sus tíos o abuelos tendrán las riendas de los poderes pero tendrán que pedir autorización al niño o niña para cual cosa de ellos"_

Nadie se podía creer lo que decía el extraño ser era imposible que en doce años Naruto fuera líder de tres de los poderes del país del fuego en cuanto lo iban a cuestionar al ser el con una simple y fría mirada los callo

Regla tres sus tutores legales serán los guardianes de sus vidas pasadas Yugo Ogami –señalando al chico –y Alice Akamuri

Imposible yo no voy a cuidar a la reencarnación de mi maestro si esta coneja tendrá que ser mí esposa – La ira y un ligero sonrojo eran notorios en el castaño-

Seré yo mejor tutora si solo estoy yo al cuidado del joven maestro que con este lobo apestoso – afirmo la pelinegra con un color carmesí en sus mejillas-

¿Acaso están cuestionando mis reglas? – Xion parecía estar más que molesto ya que el imponía reglas para el bien mayor-

Ha de disculparme usted ¿pero quien se cree usted para poner esas reglas para mi nieto? – Jiraiya quien se acerco a Naruto para ver que seguía con la mirada fija hacia los ojos de Madara para luego caer inconsciente en sus brazos-

El es Xion el vigilante de que se cumplan las leyes de los poderes en el país del fuego fue él quien la antigüedad trajo la idea del orden a este país – Madara eran contesto su pregunta – si lo he de recordar yo quien fundó el Clan Uchiha hace mas de cien años su palabra es la ley

Si nos queda opción –resignado el castaño se arrodillo frente a la chica metió su mano a uno de sus bolcillos para sacar una cajita negra- ¿Alice Akamuri quieres casarte conmigo?

Yo…cas...casa…casarme…..con...ti…contigo – sorprendida y mucho ya que ambos son enemigo- acepto pero solo por el bien del niño

En ningún momento he dicho que se tengan que casar pero como ya acepto la propuesta señorita Akamuri los declaro marido y mujer pueden besarse – sentencio alegre Xion- valla quien diría que los dos enemigos más acérrimos se casaran y que tengan que cuidar a los reyes malditos difuntos que reencarnaron en el mismo ser

Tú te callas Xion que me aun no pagas – El rey de los muertos molesto por el comentario-

Maldito crio porque te tuve que enseñar las leyes demoniacas y angelicales – ofendido el gran espectro zorro- hazme un favor y ayúdame soy tu maestro en eso de las leyes

Eso no se podrá Kyubi y lo sabes bien recuerda cuando firmaste el tratado hace ciento cincuenta años – Tsunade tenía en sus manos un libro que ya se notaba que tenia algunos años – aquí esta especificado lo que dijo él está en la pagina tres mil

Nagato, Konan y Madara sacaban sus libros iguales a los de la Senju viendo que ella y Xion tenían razón (valla que libro tan específico ¿que acaso ve los acontecimientos que van a pasar o que?- Xion: no le recomiendo que me pregunte a mi si no a cronos ya que él escribió las reglas – Mejor hay le dejo)

ES VERDAD AQUÍ ESTA ESPECIFICADO TODO HASTA LOS GUARDIANES, SUS REACCIONES Y LA PROPUESTA MATRIMONIAL POR PARTE DEL CASTAÑO A LA ASABACHE –exclamaron sorprendiendo a todos en el cementerio- Y HASTA ESTAN NUESTRAS REACCIONES –sorprendiendo aun más a todos

Maldito Cronos hasta eso incluso puso que lo maldecía, ser el dios del tiempo sí que le da ventaja a muchas cosas –observando a los "recién casados"- no se preocupen ya les tengo una casa a ustedes dos

Eso sí que no ellos se quedaran en una casa de los Namikaze – Konan quería tener los controles ene esta situación-

Lo lamento muñeca pero ellos se quedaran en la mansión principal de los Uzumaki – El chico de los pirsin no se quedaría de barcos cruzados-

Es mi heredero así que se va con mi esposa y conmigo a la mansión Senju –el peliblanco fue quien hablo en esta ocasión-

Ermitaño si también es tu heredero con más razón se tendrá que quedar en la casa que yo he dicho estarán en contacto con Naruto los 4 –despareciendo en el viento se fue Xion- así que ya saben a dónde llevarlo par de tortolos al norte cerca de las montañas hay encontraran mi humilde morada se les regalo por lo de su boda jejeje – y así como llego se fue dejando a muchos con una duda-

_Han pasado dos años desde ese día ahora Naruto vive con sus tutores los cuales al llegar pensaron que la casa seria un pequeña mansión en la orillas de las montañas de Konoha pero se sorprendieron al ver que no parecía una mansión si no una pequeña aldea con treinta casas pequeñas y en medio de estas una mansión de tres pisos todo amurallado a una altura de quince metros con púas y cerca eléctrica sobre el concreto pero ahora eso no es lo importante ni los lingotes de oro que hallaron en una habitación o los de plata o las joyas cada uno de estos tesoros en una habitación de veinte metros cuadrados (¿Quién le hizo la casa a Xion?)_

Naruto es hora de tus estudios – se escucha la dulce voz de su madre adoptiva-

Y luego el entrenamiento jovencito ya que tienes que superar eso de los cuatro minutos con cuarenta y cuatro segundos que puedes usar las armas –su padre adoptivo abraza a Alice mientras ponía sus manos en su ya abultado vientre (valla del odio al amor hay solo un paso al igual que la friend zone) - te amo

Y yo a ti mi lobito –le respondió su esposa- Deberíamos de pensar en nombre para nuestro pequeño regalo de la vida

Antes de que el esposo contestara algo un Peliblanco camina tranquilamente hacia ellos con un par de libros algo grandes en sus manos

Par de tortolos luego se demuestran su amor que ahora tengo que adiestrar al chico – Si Xion se mudo a con ellos-

En estos dos años se ha mantenido en secreto el paradero de Naruto solo Madara sabe donde esta pero él no dice nada por ser un líder retirado, en estos momentos casi nadie sabe que la existencia de Naruto solo algunos como el líder Hyuga que estuvo en el hospital el día que él nació pero no está solo en ese lugar hay varios niños como Ten-Ten Namikaze hija adoptiva de su tía Konan Namikaze (es hermana de Minato en esta historia) o Karin Uzumaki hija adoptiva de Nagato Uzumaki por parte de los Senju están los hermanos Shisune y Yakito los cuales son unos años mayores que los ya mencionados

Si la pequeña casa de Xion (parase que este tipo quisiera poner su propia aldea aun que no le salió como quería), tenía lo necesario para poner una escuela y que vivieran algunas personas y cuidaran a Naruto, los niños y niñas corrían hacia la escuela que estaba casi frente a ellos mas precisamente a un lado de la mansión donde vivía el heredero de los tres poderes/ reencarnación de dos reyes sagrados/ heredero de las artes ermitañas de los ancestrales sapos

En algún lugar apartado de la nación del fuego una conversación se lleva a cabo en un templo de tonos pastel como azul y verde dentro de este se observan varias figuras tres del tamaño adulto y una más pequeña todos y cada uno de ellos con capucha, la poca luz del lugar era gracias a unas cuantas velas del lugar

Esto es inaceptable –una voz femenina era dueña de ella por la poca luz se podría decir que tiene buenas curvas y sus mechones rubios son los que resaltan de la capucha tapando sus orbes-

¿Cómo puedes decir que los esfuerzos de nuestros ancestros fueron en balde? – otra voz femenina pero mucho más delicada que la anterior sus confecciones son un poco más llamativas que las de la anterior chica de cabello de tonos entre blanco, rubio y gris-

Como escucharon ellos reencarnaron todos y cada uno de ellos están dispersos en cada país elemental mas aparte el nuevo rey de los muertos -zanjo fría la encapuchada de la cual no se distingue nada ya que esta en las sombras-

¿Y yo que tengo que ver con eso? – La voz de una niña de unos siete años se hizo presente orbes blanco grises, pelo rubio-

Tu misión pequeña hermana será buscar al nuevo rey de los muertos para exorcizarlo del cuerpo que tomo – fue una voz proveniente de la nada o bien de las sombras más oscuras de ese templo mientras la niña asentía con la cabeza-

Lejos del templo en las tormentas de arena del desierto eran presentes en cada centímetro de la ciudad de Suna instalar la capital del país del viento en el centro de su vasto desierto mala idea el pensamiento general de muchos de sus habitantes excluyendo a un niño de pelo rojo con un kanji tatuado en sobre su ojo izquierdo que jugaba con ella

Mas rápido, más rápido, más concentración, mas dedicación –la mirada del chico era inexpresiva sus ojeras eran notorias para un chico de siete años-

Ya deja eso por hoy hermano ¿acaso no vez la gran tormenta que nos está atacando? – una rubia de cuatro coletas con un pequeño abanico en sus manos disipaba su intento de escudo hecho de arena con facilidad- mañana continuamos cuando Kankuro salga de sus clases

El chico solo afirmo con su mano al momento que se creaba una mano gigante detrás de él imitando la acción del humano causando varias reacciones en su hermana por ejemplo sorprendida de que pueda hacer eso sin que se dé cuenta y en los que pasaban por el lugar fascinación al ver la reencarnación del rey del desierto.

En algún lugar olvidado por la mano de dios y la codicia del diablo un joven castaño vestido de traje negro, con camisa de manga larga en color vino, zapatos formales u una cicatriz que va desde la parte superior del ojo izquierdo hasta la parte inferior de su ojo derecho observa dos recipientes algo extraños en uno de ellos un ser con apariencia de humano con alas negras, garras de ave en lugar de manos, pelo blanco y algunas plumas negras por casi todo su ser.

El otro recipiente un ser de piel roja, ojos negros, una capa de tela ya gastada, una lanza de doble filo a su derecha, el torso desnudo dejando ver un gran trabajo pero lo más destacable de este ser era su cabeza con cuernos que van hacia los lados a la par de ellos un casco que cubre su cabeza cuando uno lo ve pensaría que es parte de su ser pero no es así

¿Cómo terminaron en este lugar? –Se repetía uno y otra vez el castaño al momento de observar a sus "huéspedes" - ¿algún motivo para que estén los dos frente a mí en este estado amigos míos?

El castaño encontró ambos seres que no respondían era bien sabido por el que ellos se odiaban a muerte, ni en pintura se podían ver por el hecho de que se desataba una guerra o una batalla sin cuartel alguno, el los conocía a los dos de milenios atrás su forma de ser y como responderían a un ataque para él era inaceptable que estos seres estén frente suyo en estado casi criogénico

Con un demonio ¿Cómo carajos terminaron en este estado mis amigos? – Rugió ferozmente sin restricción- Stun dime que hay una forma de que despierten y nos cuente que paso

Con solo una mirada a esos ojos amarillosos del imponente Stun sabía que no eran buenas noticias lo que tenía en sus manos, cuando el castaño tomo entre sus manos la carpeta se quedo helado palabra tras palabra cada oración era peor que la anterior, como si el destino les quiera jugar una cruel broma para obtener respuestas tenían que esperar un largo tiempo.

En todo el mundo

Al igual que los minutos forman las horas, las horas el día, el tiempo paso y paso dando entrada a los años donde varios acontecimientos han estado pasando algunos cotidianos otros no tanto como la desaparición del rey de los océanos, la revelación a todos los países elementales sobre la existencia de un triple heredero en la nación del Fuego ( si ya se suena mucho a avatar esto pero bueno no se me ocurre otra forma de llamar al lugar) sin dar algún nombre fijo en estos nueve años

Ciudad de Konoha actualidad (doce meses con dos días para que Naruto cumpla 17 años de edad y tome el control de los poderes Senju, Namikaze y Uzumaki)

Frente a ellos estaba su mayor reto algo que no esperaban y para lo fueron preparados estos casi nueve años, la escuela superior "Hokage" para personas con poderes en todo su esplendor ( imaginen una escuela anime con la típica arquitectura japonesa)

Aun que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas ya que sus orbes se fijan en la escena más común en algunos casos tres individuos atemorizando a un chico de huesos grandes (le digo gordo a este y me mata, ¿?: te escuche, Mejor que digan aquí corrió que aquí murió –perdiéndose en el horizonte- )

Con que este es el respeto que le muestras al amo de la escuela – sentenciaba un castaño con unas marcas triangulares en sus mejillas al momento de quitarle su cartera al robusto chico-

Conoces el castigo por no ayudar al señor – mostrando una sonrisa de lo mas falsa que uno pueda ver en su vida, era un albino de pelo negro-

Te quebraremos tus brazos – el de gafas fue quien se acercaba con tranquilidad su semblante era de miedo esos ojos de demente, sonrisa sádica al momento de sacar un tubo de sabe quien donde- sostengan su brazo

Sus secuaces obedecían el pobre chico sabía que no podría usar su brazo por una buena temporada, por una estupidez por algo tan banal como olvidar traer comida para el supuesto rey de esa escuela solo por ser el heredero del poder de los Uchiha creía que los que no pertenecen a uno de los poderes los tienen que obedecer sin cuestionar nada que gran dolor le esperaba al chico.

Cuando el frio metal estaba a pocos centímetros de su brazo vio como un destello amarillo mando a volar a sus agresores

¿Cómo se ocurre interferir en las órdenes del gran Sasuke Uchiha? – el de los triángulos en la cara fue quien pregunto-

¿Quién eres tú? –directo y carente de emociones cuestiona el pálido al momento de sacar un cuaderno

El destello amarillo era un chico de tez bronceada, tres marcas en cada mejilla dando la impresión de bigotes de algún animal, ojos fríos como el hielo vestía de forma normal pantalón gris, camisa blanca tomo aire para contestar la pregunta hecha por el remedo de pintor

Soy Naruto Heredero de los Namikaze, Uzumaki y Senju – por su tono y postura demostraba que la batalla está por comenzar – y ustedes serán polvo en pocos minutos


End file.
